Outra Aurora
by Lohla.Molinarius
Summary: Sakura possui uma vida extremamente bela e perfeita. Tem um ótimo emprego, está cursando a faculdade que tanta deseja, é do tipo de mulher bastante cobiçada e admirada, e ainda por cima namorada do uchiha sasuke um empresário muito bem-sucedido. Até que por ironia do destino, uzumaki naruto um garoto irritante reaparece depois de três anos morando em frente ao seu apartamento...


**Novo vizinho, Velho conhecido.**

O dia estava neutro. Pessoas iam e vinham apressadas, preenchendo as ruas de forma numerosa. Carros buzinavam incessantemente enquanto os comércios tendiam a abrir as portas para o consumidor. Em plena sete e meia da manha o trânsito estava infernal. Era quase impossível sair de um engarrafando menos de meia ou uma hora.

Por entres as calçadas estavam a caminhar uma bela mulher dos cabelos róseos, seios medianos e acentuados, cintura fina com o quadril pouco largo dando enchimento ao seu bumbum. Estava a caminhar no seu escarpim preto apressadamente, enquanto tinha sobre seu corpo um sobretudo e um cachecol. Aonde ela vivia o clima não era exagerado, era razoável.

Olhou as horas no relógio de pulso e percebeu que ainda tinha tempo para fazer uma boquinha. Parou em uma cafeteira mais próxima e fez o seu pedido que foi atendido rapidamente. Sakura havia deixado seus cabelos róseos crescerem novamente. Tinha apenas dezenove anos, mas estava prestes a completar vinte aninhos.

Os verdes dos seus olhos estavam mais destacados combinando com a pele clara e seus lábios rosados. Desde que ela concluiu o ensino médio, muitas coisas mudaram... A começar por seus amigos que praticamente separaram-se uns dos outros. Alguns arrumaram famílias, outros foram embora, alguns tem tempo apenas para faculdade e serviço e outros simplesmente perderam contanto, por que... Bem, circunstâncias da vida foram os afastando aos poucos.

Assim que terminou o seu lanche, pagou a conta e passou levemente o guardanapo no canto de sua boca e de dentro da sua bolsa tirou um pequeno espelho com seu batom preferido. Contornou os seus lábios, deixando-os mais cheios e mais rosados. Levantou-se e foi-se embora já que estava perto do seu trabalho.

Caminhou por entre as ruas movimentadas, com as mãos nos bolsos a fim de aquecer. Sakura era um pouco vaidosa. Sempre gostava de se cuidar, principalmente da sua aparência. Todos os dias, tinha que sair um luxo, sexy e bonita. Sempre teve esses pensamentos, por isto nunca deixou de carregar seu kit de maquiagem dentro da sua bolsa. Bem... Ela tinha que impressionar seu chefe e o fazer a admirar todos os dias.

Chegou a tão esperada empresa. Olhou o horário e viu que havia chegado a ponto. Tirou o seu cachecol e, sobretudo, revelando a sua verdadeira veste que era composta por um vestido justo, preto e muito sexy. Jogou seus cabelos rosados e ondulados de lado e andou de forma sensual e provocante. Cumprimentou todos os seus amigos de trabalho com um belo sorriso no rosto e todos ficaram abobalhados, totalmente caídos no seu poder de sedução. A empresa parava quando ela chegava. Os funcionários paravam para observa-la, cobiçando-a diretamente com os olhos, com isto ganhou algumas rivais dentro da empresa, mas sakura não se importava com as suas colegas de trabalho invejosas.

Sakura entrou em sua sala, com um grande entusiasmo para trabalhar. Guardou as suas roupas em um canto da sala e colocou a sua bolsa em cima da sua mesa. Viu que tinha alguns relatórios ainda para preencher, mas primeiramente foi olhar a agenda do seu chefe. Bem... Ela era do tipo de secretaria que todo empresário bem-sucedido gostaria de ter. Sempre fazia tudo certinho, organizada da melhor forma possível, sempre conseguia se virar em situações difíceis. A maioria dos planejamentos era por seus palpites e sugestões e sempre conseguia lidar com os excessos de ligações e encontros, de forma que a empresa não saísse prejudicada. Além de ser uma bela secretaria com ar de sexy.

Imediatamente alguém deu duas batidinhas na porta e logo após entrou. Sakura fechou a agenda e colocou em cima da mesa, após ver que era apenas o seu chefe e namorado que veio a cumprimentar naquela manhã.

Sasuke- Você está linda meu amor! – Sorriu ao perceber a produção da sua namorada e secretária.

Sakura- Obrigada, sasuke-kun... – Sorriu sedutoramente.

Sasuke- Amo este teu jeito sabia? – Falou se aproximando dela e a pegando pela cintura. – Seu jeito de olhar, de mexer os lábios, de fazer com que tudo sempre dê certo, me fascina. – Sussurrou. – Você é perfeita. – Beijou seu pescoço. – Você é a metade que me completa. – Sorriu de canto e logo após encostou-se aos lábios da rosada, depositando um longo beijo nela. Sasuke a beijava com luxuria, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por todo o corpo dela. Sakura retribuía o beijo de forma intensa, mas logo os dois separaram-se. – Agora temos que trabalhar. A espero na minha sala com os relatórios. – Depositou um selinho rapidamente e logo após se retirou da sala, deixando sakura à vontade.

A rosada se sentia uma pessoa com muita sorte. Tinha um emprego que mesmo sendo simples, ganhava muito bem. Trabalhava para as empresas uchihas, uma empresa muito importante e ainda por cima conseguiu finalmente namorar com o uchiha sasuke, sua paquera desde criança. Para isto, ela realmente teve que mudar muitas coisas, a começar pela aparência. Tentou ser tudo o que sasuke desejava e a mesma conseguiu com muito sucesso.

Sentou-se na sua cadeira e começou a separar os relatórios que seriam levados a sala do uchiha. Sentiu feliz, por ter uma vida quase completa. Tinha tudo o que queria, menos a faculdade de medicina que ainda faltava concluir. Trabalhava de manhã e estudava à tarde. Há dois anos que a mesma está fazendo faculdade e há um ano que ela namora com o uchiha. Tudo na sua vida estava um mar de rosas, não havia como melhorar ainda mais.

Sakura separou os relatórios e preparou a agenda. Sasuke teria uma manhã cheia de compromissos. Tinha que orientá-lo nesta parte.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira calmamente e levou os relatórios até a sala do seu chefe. O orientou sobre os seus compromissos e horários e sasuke sempre concordava tranquilamente com tudo o que ela dizia. O que ele mais gostava na vida, era de fazer muito dinheiro e cobiçar a sua namorada todos os dias.

Passaram-se horas e horas e sakura não parava um segundo. Ora batendo perna, ora batendo a cabeça contra mão tentando pensar em soluções eficientes e rápidas. Sempre quando era algo que relacionava o uchiha, ela pensava apenas na perfeição e êxito. Não importasse como, mas tinha que fazer com que tudo fosse assim.

A manhã rapidamente se passou e todos foram para os seus horários de almoço. Menos sakura, que era apenas a privilegiada a trabalhar meio período por conta da faculdade e do seu namorado que ainda a queria por perto.

Sasuke sempre a levava para almoçar em algum restaurante caro e logo a deixava em casa. Ela tinha um pequeno carro econômico e moderno, mas preferia aproveitar suas manhãs com pequenas caminhadas revitalizantes, do que ficar no meio de um engarrafamento se estressando e buzinando sem parar.

Sasuke- O que acha de nos vermos às sete da noite? – Perguntou enquanto estacionava o carro de frente ao prédio.

Sakura- Parece uma ótima ideia sasuke-kun! – Sorriu.

Sasuke- Ok! – Deu um beijo nela. – Ti pego mais tarde!

Sakura- Hai!

A rosada saiu do carro fechando a porta logo em seguida, e sasuke partiu rapidamente.

Respirou fundo e sentiu a brisa leve passar por entres os seus cabelos sedosos.

A vida é totalmente bela! – Sorriu fechando os olhos e os abrindo novamente.

Caminhou tranquilamente para dentro do prédio. Ainda tinha uma hora e meia para chegar à faculdade e isto era o de menos já que o local não era tão longe assim. Cumprimentou o porteiro e logo após o síndico. Entrou no elevador e nisto viu dois rapazes sérios e engravatados lá dentro. Manteve a sua postura feminina totalmente atraente e riu em pensamentos, quando percebeu os olhares caídos sobre ela. Sentia como se fosse uma verdadeira mulher, mesmo com apenas dezenove anos.

Assim que o elevador parou no quinto andar, sakura se retirou rebolando sensualmente e os outros dois rapazes ficaram a observa-la abobalhados. Para ela, não tinha coisa melhor do que fazer isto. Abriu a sua bolsa e foi em busca das suas chaves. Bem... Já sabia onde ficava a porta do seu apartamento, mesmo de olhos vendados.

Depois de alguns longos minutos em meio a tantas coisas que tinha dentro da sua bolsa, a mesma conseguiu achar o seu chaveiro, mas eis que algo chamou muita atenção dos seus olhos esverdeados.

Cabelos loiros desgrenhados, pele levemente bronzeada, braços fortes à amostra em uma camiseta branca e justo. Estava a rodear as chaves em um dos seus apartamentos no fim do corredor com um pouco de pressa. Aquilo criou uma curiosidade nas orbitas de esmeraldas depois de tanto tempo sem se reencontrarem.

Sakura- Naruto? – Seu tom foi de surpresa clara. – Que mundo pequeno! Eu não esperava o encontrar por aqui.

Naruto- Sakura- ch... – Não pode a chamar pelo sufixo, mas a olhou estranhando totalmente. – Bem... Eu também não!

Sakura- Você está mais alto, mais forte... – O reparou bem. – Está morando aqui também? – Perguntou se aproximando sensualmente.

Naruto- Infelizmente! – Baixou poucamente suas pálpebras e seu tom foi de insatisfação. – Você também está diferente. – A olhou de cima baixo em como ela havia ficado após alguns anos. – Ainda continua fútil e estúpida?

Sakura- O quê? – Foi o que perguntou pela pergunta grosseira.

Não acreditou muito no que ouviu. Ele sempre foi tão gentil de forma estupidamente desastrosa e atrapalhada, do qual ela odiava tanto. Para ela, nos velhos tempos atrás, naruto era um completo idiota, bobo e ainda por cima uma pedra no seu sapato em suas paqueras. Não acreditou no tom que ele havia usado em suas palavras. Estava incrivelmente diferente do que alguns anos atrás. A começar por suas palavras e sua presença notada em uma razoável distancia.

Sakura- Talvez! – Respondeu amarga. – Mas não tanto quanto você! – Sorriu sarcasticamente. - Me diga... naruto. – Se aproximou a insistir a sorrir sarcástica. – Ainda continua parvo, irritante e idiota?

Naruto- Bom... Isto é você que tem que me dizer! – Fixou seus olhos nos dela, e a mesma silenciou-se por alguns minutos a observá-lo.

Ela encarou aquelas duas safiras azuis que pareciam duas gêmeas quebradas. Seu olhar estava um pouco caído, como se estivesse cansado. Sua boca estava seca e seu rosto demonstrava estar um pouco áspero e grosseiro. Ele estava diferente... Não apenas na sua forma de agir, mas também fisicamente. Não viu um sorriso assim que foi falar com ele, não sentiu animação, alegria ou entusiasmo na sua voz, não viu um olhar luminoso e reluzente. Mesmo sakura sempre o detestando por toda a sua vida, sakura o conhecia bem... Naruto não era o mesmo de antes.

Sakura- Creio que supostamente poderá estar tolerável! – Olhou-o com um ar de superioridade, mesmo não gostando de admitir o que pensava. – O que aconteceu com você? Parece tão cansativo ou... Doente...

Naruto- Deve ser a viagem que eu fiz até chegar aqui! – Sorriu fraco a passar a mão no rosto tentando retirar a impressão que estava a passando. – Mudei recentemente e eu ainda não tive tempo para dormir, pois precisava me organizar! – Olhou para as suas chaves a brincar com elas nos dedos e, no entanto bufou. – Humf... Não sei para que eu a respondi. Não a devo explicações! – Fitou-a severamente.

Sakura- Não mudou muita coisa, só continua cada vez mais babaca! – Fixou os olhos nele. – Bem... Espero que não passe a me atormentar na minha fase adúltera, pois estou muito feliz e não quero que seja o atrapalho! – Falou ao se lembrar de todas as vezes que naruto sempre falava, fazia idiotices e atrapalhava a sua paquera no colegial.

Naruto- Então... Está com o sasuke? – Seu tom foi um pouco seco.

Sakura- Estou! – Sorriu satisfeita e naruto observou seus lábios de contentamento.

Naruto- Vocês dois são farinha do mesmo saco. Até que fazem um par bonitinho! Fico feliz por você! – Sorriu ironicamente. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou estragar a sua felicidade, tenho coisas melhores para fazer – Garantiu. – Bem... Agora preciso entrar! – Falou a abrir um pouco mais a porta mas antes sakura o interrompeu.

Sakura- Posso ver seu apartamento? – Perguntou ignorando totalmente tudo o que disse, apenas para provoca-lo. – Eu sei que você não é do tipo que faz decoração e se fizesse seria um total fracasso além de horroroso – Tentou ver por cima dos ombros de naruto, mas ele fechou a porta. – O que foi? – Perguntou estranhando após ter a sua visão cortada.

Naruto- Nada... Errr que... Está muito bagunçado e eu pouco me organizei! – Tentou tapiá-la com uma desculpa qualquer. – Bem... Não sou do tipo que gosta decoração e você tem toda razão, se eu fizesse saíria pior do que já esta. Nerd!

Sakura- Tem certeza? – Perguntou odiando o maldito apelido – Se quiser... Eu posso ti ajudar...

Tentou ser insistente a querer entrar, para pegar no seu pe. Jurou que esfregaria o rosto do naruto na parede chapiscada por ter a chamado daquele jeito, mas ele a cortou.

Naruto- Obrigado sakura! – Sorriu. – Mas é melhor você ir, tenho certeza que está atrasada para ir a algum lugar! – Falou Tentando se sair e sakura preocupou-se.

Sakura- Como sabe? – Perguntou olhando o relógio de pulso.

Naruto- Eu não sei... Foi apenas uma intuição! – Sorriu sinicamente.

Sakura- Hm! Espero que não esteja aprontando algo! – Falou ao perceber o seu sorriso repugnante e certa preocupação na sua voz. – De qualquer forma, tenho que ir mesmo. Se cuide e esquece que eu sou sua nova vizinha! – Falou se retirando. – Ahhh e nem ti conheço e nem me lembro de você, mantenha-se longe de mim ou juro que ligo para a policia e o mando prender por invasão de espaço. – O avisou imaginando que a sua vida agora não seria mais perfeita com um vizinho do qual era o garoto que ela esnobava há três anos atrás.

Naruto- Como quiser sakura...chan...! – Chamou o seu nome e deu uma pequena pausa e logo em seguida usou o "chan" sarcasticamente. - Somos desconhecidos e não se preocupe, eu não irei atrás de você! – Falou calmamente e sakura cessou seus passos para olhá-lo de costas. Percebeu sinceridade em suas palavras. Sorriu de canto satisfeita o fitando e ele apenas encarou-a ternamente, e novamente andou rumo ao seu apartamento, tentando se convencer que naruto não tornaria sua vida um baita inferno por suas estupidez e idiotices.


End file.
